HACKERS MOM
Evelyn or referred online as HACKERS MOM is a mother whose goal was to unban her son but she started threatening and desperately finds his address so she can contact the local police/lawyer, making it worse for herself Doni started a 11-episode playlist with her drama. Katelyn mentions that she is a secretary, having a child whose name was censored for privacy, and had a husband, Nate, ''always using the fact that her husband is very wealthy, Doni agrees that Nate is more normal than Evelyn. Personality Evelyn seems to be a mother that loves his son and will do everything for him, she is apologetic and when she is unsure of what to say she often says ''uh, ''if she doesn't get what she wants she gets mad she says that she will involve the police and the person's lawyer considering it is illegal, she will also go extreme by calling the police twice she is also very persistent to the point she is truly defeated. History |-|Main= Katelyn started to call Doni to unban his son, but then she gets mad because he refused to unban him since he broken the server rules then she starts asking for personal questions about his address. Then, the dad sent an email, saying he apologizes and his wife it's usually polite and that day wasn't her best light, the son also was punished, then he is thankful that he removed the ban for his son. On 7th of July, She threaten Doni about deleting the video or else ''he will have problems with the law being aware it goes on YouTube. Then on 3rd of September, saying she calls the police after the son got banned again from the server, saying they're inappropriate despite putting hackers in a bad light, On 3rd of December, She realizied that he gets money, and that makes her a celebrity, she wants money from him and says he located the police in U.K. and the local police, which of course it didn't do anything to Doni, again she asks for the address, phone number and also the email (She only gets the business email). On 16th of July: She started mock him and the viewers calling them illiterate (Despite her spelling your instead of you're) she also says he always cover his face on camera (but his face is on Instagram), now mentioning she is wealthy with her husband and then he will sort this out, she though that Doni will get shocked, but of course she didn't came to U.K. nor Doni took it as a serious problem. On 23th of December: She wants 10.000 money mocking him for doing nothing despite her threating him to give her money by calling the lawyer and the police. Then on 30th of December: Doni gladly talked with the husband, he mention before that they are 2 things apart that doesn't match, Nate mentions she actually called the police twice, now she's an ex and can't bear break-up, he is more nicer and he is aware that the son gets banned for his actions (Being aggravated by by Evelyn). On 14th of January: She sent an email to his lawyer that they're arguing back and forth for few thousands money and she is aware she never gets it, she wants the lawyer to scare Doni with She won the lawsuit despite him not being invited to one. On 29th April, he receives a real-life letter, saying that she become a celebrity because of him, also annoyed that he receives money from trolling hackers, here she reveals her name as Evelyn. Then on 22th of June: He recaps the whole series. |-|First Encounter= In Owner catching hackers ep 52 in the middle of the video, he caught a hacker known as Trashbin177, noticing he was using a water-walk, flying hack, speedhack and also the teleporting hack. He then spawned a bedrock sphere and he teleported him inside and hit him once so he can only teleport around the sphere, Doni then started filling the sphere with lava, then hacker quit, he came back and started flying to the ceiling, then Doni punished him for a week. And here it started: Doni mentions that he received a TeamSpeak message and wanting to have a talk with the hacker but it was his mother (which her name at the momment was censorred for privacy), then both of them joined Skype he says he was shy since he wasn't talking to many parents, then he says that she started annoying him. On Skype: Doni says Hello ''and then the mom salutes as well asking if this is Doni which he confirms, she says that she thinks her 11-years-old son got banned from the server a while ago, Doni says that it was a hour ago, She was wondering and apologizes that she never known that she known how to hack, she says that the son told that to her and she apologizes if he did anything wrong. Doni explains that it's fine, it's not illegal and it's considered cheating putting himself in an unfair advantage for others, she apologizes again, then she asks for how long will he will be banned from the server, he says that it was 7 but says he is unsure. Then the mom started to act offended Mom says that he deleted the hacks (with her watching him) and he won't wait seven days, then Doni mentions that there was 8K other hackers being banned from the server and the duration it's life-time and people have to wait. She says that she doesn't care, she again mentions that he deleted the hacks asking ''why he is staying banned, Doni then says if every parent started to do the same thing to asking the children to be unbanned and then he gets interrupted, then she started that she is allowed to use Minecraft that she bought and will be punished at home (Possibly ignoring the fact he only was banned on this server) saying that Doni isn't her child's parent she thinks he have no right to do that, then he says with all respect that there are rules on the server, mentioning that the rules always pop-up when logging, mom agrees with this statement but then she says that 7 days is too much, then she mentions her husband will come within 2 hours to discuss this with Doni saying they can sort something out. Doni says that he can explain this to him as well also saying that a week-ban is shorter than the others, then she strangely asks in what state and where does he live, Doni chuckled saying why would he do that. Then the mom says if he doesn't unban the son, she will bring up the husband so they can talk again, Doni saying it's okay, then she says that she is messing with the wrong people then she left the chat. Then he says he didn't received any emails or spoke to the husband (Which at the moment the name wasn't known), of course keeping the son banned and then he tells the story to his friend Nick. Category:People